


Bluebird

by Fuyuzashi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BECAUSE THEY ARE, Bottom BBH, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Thinks They're Together, I swear, IDK I JUST WANNA PLAY MINECRAFT MAN D:, Kinky, LET ME PLAY MINECRAFT, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sailor Outfit, Shameless Smut, Soulmates, Top Skeppy, Trolling, bad is secretly a masochist, hell yeahh, maid outfit, maid skeppy, man., meet up???, pog - Freeform, sailor uniform, skep knows it, they're gonna fuck lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyuzashi/pseuds/Fuyuzashi
Summary: Bad is giving a private stream to his top donator, meanwhile skeppy is teaching him how cruel the internet can be.OrSkeppy's newest troll went too far and he accidentally found out about something he's not supposed to.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 90
Kudos: 921





	1. Bad('s) Idea

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of god don't let skep and bad find this. This is a self indulgent fic that I made bc my friend is being thirsty and kept whining about not finding new smut skephalo fics.

A droplet of sweat ran down Bad’s forehead as his eyes glance back and forth between the clock and the large box of package in the corner of his room. The box was still sealed since it arrived two days ago, sitting there menacingly in the shadows of his room. Knowing the content of the seemingly normal brown box, he grimaced silently as the thought of using _it_ crossed over his mind. Skeppy was right; he should’ve thought this through.

Just last week, Bad announced to his fans that he’ll be giving his twitch top donator a private stream where he would do anything that they ask him, whether it’s playing a game, chatting, singing, or whatever they wish for. He came up with the idea mid-stream spontaneously, making the rules rather vague due to the event being unplanned. 

When he made up the rules, the twitch chat kept asking if they could ask him to do whatever they want him to do, but Bad quickly retorted, “No! Not _everything_ , I’m going to make boundaries okay,” he pauses, thinking about how to turn the word ‘sexual’ into his muffin language. “Um, no muffiny stuff okay- you know, those stuff.”

Once he said that, the chat pretended not to understand, asking him to elaborate about the rule he made. He grunts, “You knowwww.... the- the, ugh-” The chat is totally trolling right now. “No dirty stuff! Perverted stuff and all.”

He continues to watch the chat which was spammed with people asking if they could make him use costumes and he hums, “Hm, I guess it’s fine. As long as it’s appropriate and I’m comfo—”

Then his phone rang, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. He read the name displayed on screen, a really familiar name. “Ooh! Guys it’s Skeppy! Let’s hear about what he wants now.” He taps on the green button with a wide smile, “Hi Sk—”

_”ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?”_ Skeppy screamed on the top of his lungs, disbelief coating his voice.

“Wha- language! And what are you talking about?” Bad winces from the loud volume of Skeppy’s voice. “Sorry guys, Skeppy is being a muffin head right now.”

_“YOU’RE THE MUFFIN HEAD!!!”_ The frustration in his voice is getting clearer. _“Mute the mic. Now.”_

Bad was too puzzled to ask, and he apologizes to his chat, “I’m muting for a bit chat, be back in a sec!” He tried to say in the cheeriest way possible. “What do you want Skeppy?”

_“Bad, you’re insane. TOTALLY FUCKING INSANE. FUCK! What do you mean by private stream?”_

“First of all, language, second of all, what’s wrong with a private stream? Isn’t it totally normal?”

Vaguely, Bad heard an irritated sigh from the end of the line. _“You don’t understand Bad, people can be terrifying. What if your top donator turns out to be a predator or just- just a generally creepy person?”_

“What? Pft, no Skeppy, my fans are all nice, plus, I already set some boundary so it should be all fine.”

_“We don’t know about that, Bad, this could go totally wrong. You should cancel it, it’s for your own good.”_

The genuine concern in Skeppy’s voice made Bad’s stomach churn and he sighs, “Skeppy, it’s okay if I feel uncomfortable, I’ll just end the stream, okay?”

_“Bad, you’re going to regret this, I swear.”_

“I already promised! I couldn’t just cancel it, could I?”

_“Maybe, just maybe, if you didn’t just act impulsively, this wouldn’t have happened, Bad.”_

“Oh come on, I’m an adult, I can handle this completely fine.”

_“An adult wouldn’t make this stupid of a decision!”_

“What do you know about being an adult? You’re barely one, Skeppy, you’re not even 21 yet.” the words spilled out of Bad’s mouth so easily and quickly, he had no intention of making them sound so aggressive, but once he realized, he audibly gasped. “I’m sorry Skeppy, I didn’t— uh,”

_“You know what, Bad, I don’t even care anymore. Don’t come crying to me if something happens to you.”_

The line disconnected and Bad was left sitting there in shock. “Did he just hang up on me?”

* * *

Skeppy has always known that Bad was somewhat of a masochist ever since that one spicy wing stream they did together. But this bullshit? This is a whole new level of masochistic behavior. He knows Bad isn’t as innocent as people describe him to be, but he knows how Bad has only seen the surface of his own fandom, meanwhile Skeppy has seen some fucked up shit people made about him. His fandom isn’t as wholesome as he thinks and they might ask him to do extreme things.

Once he hung up, he saw that in Bad’s stream, people started to donate bigger amounts of money. Anxiety started to build up in his chest, and he clicked off the stream. Then, not long after, tons of messages from Bad came flooding in his notifications and he threw his phone away to his bed to take his mind off the whole thing.

Out of sight, out of mind.

“Out of sight, out of mind,” he repeats audibly, pushing himself away from the computer as he leans back to his chair. Forcing himself to relax, he closes his eyes and his eyebrows furrow in the process.

A minute passes.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

“AAAA I CAN’T DO THIS!” Skeppy screamed in frustration, sliding back to his computer to open twitch. Seeing all the donations coming in Bad’s stream, he suddenly thought of a really great idea. “Trolling badboyhalo in his private stream,” he whispers, a wide smirk forming across his face.

_This is gonna be so good._

He logged out of his main account and made a new twitch account, but then got stuck in finding a new username. He sat in silence for a few seconds, struggling to come up with a new name with no correlation to his current internet name. Sighing, he glanced around his room to come up with an idea, and his eyes settled on the blue Skeppy hoodie hanging on the back of his door. His mind went back to when Bad was shaving his head off while using the exact same hoodie.

He looked so ridiculous in that stream, with his hair half shaved and his dumb smile, and his ridiculously pretty green eyes. Skeppy then suddenly remembered the way he laughs, and how he acts whenever he feels embarrassed, and his cringey acts when he tries to be cute, and just everything about him. 

He hums, biting his lower lip as he held himself from smiling while he thought about Bad. “God, I hate this,” he muttered under his breath, typing the word ‘blue’ into his computer. 

“Blue, blue, blue.... blue boy? Ugh no, blueberry? Blue, uhh... blue...” he slowly types a word, “...bird. Bluebird.” 

He completed the remaining information for his new twitch account and once he’s done, the excitement he had from the beginning just grew larger. He clicks on Bad’s stream and saw that the top donator had around 5 thousand dollars donated to Bad and he cracks his knuckles, “This is gonna be easier than I thought.”

After the payment confirmation and everything, his donation came through, easily defeating the previous top donator. “Holy muffins, bluebird thank you so much that’s so crazy, please stop it, but thank you!”

_This dumbass really said he’d make a private stream for his top donator and expect people to not donate, wow._

But then, a few minutes after, the previous top donator with the name “Fluffman” donated another 2 thousand dollars, this time with a message saying “There’s no way I’m losing.” Which pissed Skeppy off in so many ways. “Fluffman please stooooop! Ok guys I think I’m ending the stream here because people keep one upping each other aah!”

“No! No no no no no,” he chanted the no’s like a mantra while his hands worked on donating more money to his best friend. “Fuck, if I don’t win this I’m gonna fucking—”

Just before the stream ended, his donation came through.

Gasping, Bad breathlessly laughs, “Oh my goodness bluebird, thank you for the 10k, I’m so speechless this is so crazy, thank you so much!” he wheezes, “Okay, I’m ending the stream before anyone else donates, bye guys! Uh, bluebird, I’ll message you about the stream later! Byeee!”

And the stream ended.

* * *

A few hours after the stream, Skeppy received a message on his alt discord account. Before opening the message, he placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart thump loudly from the excitement. He gulps, clicking on the message.

[8:23 PM] **Hey bluebird! I was wondering if we could set up the schedule for the private stream :D**

Skeppy chuckles, _typical badboyhalo._

[8:30 PM] Sure, I’m free anytime

[8:32 PM] **Really? How about next week then? Around this time?**

[8:32 PM] Next week sounds good, yeah

A thought popped in his mind. It’s not trolling if Bad doesn’t suffer. Plus, it will teach him a lesson or two about the internet.

[8:33 PM] Hey, bad, you said it’s ok if I request you wearing a costume, right?

[8:33 PM] **O.o**  
[8:33 PM] **I don’t mind, just keep it appropriate okay**

Skeppy smirks, _oh it’s appropriate alright, don’t worry bad._

[8:34 PM]   
[8:34 PM] That one.

He sent Bad a picture of a Japanese schoolgirl with a navy-blue sailor uniform with a cute red ribbon and a pair of matching thigh highs. The skirt she’s wearing is not short, so Bad probably wouldn’t mind wearing this.

[8:34 PM] **Oh my goodness, there’s no way I’m wearing that!**

Never mind.

[8:34 PM] It’s just a sailor uniform  
[8:34 PM] Are you telling me that a school uniform is inappropriate?  
[8:34 PM] There’s nothing sexual about a school uniform, you know

It took a while for Bad to reply, and Skeppy liked to imagine that he’s pacing back and forth in his room like an idiot while muttering his muffin language.

[8:40 PM] **ಠ_ಠ**  
[8:40 PM] **That’s not what I mean ;-;**

[8:41 PM] Then what do you mean?

[8:41 PM] **....**  
[8:41 PM] **Fine I’ll wear it D:**  
[8:41 PM] **can you send me the link to that store so I could order it?**

[8:42 PM] No, I’ll buy it for you  
[8:42 PM] Just give me your PO box

[8:42 PM] **You know, you kinda remind me of Skeppy**  
[8:42 PM] **Uh, I mean**  
[8:42 PM] **I can buy it myself**

[8:43 PM] No, I’m buying it for you or I don’t want the private stream

[8:43 PM] **Fine here’s my PO box**   
[8:43 PM] **(address)**  
[8:43 PM] **There ya go :D**

[8:44 PM] Okay, thanks, see you next week

Skeppy didn’t bother to wait for Bad’s answer, he immediately went straight to the online store and bought the sailor uniform, but he didn’t order the exact same thing he sent to Bad. He technically still ordered a sailor uniform; he just added a little twist to it. While he was about to pay, he saw some other “things” in his recommendation and a really wicked thought passed by his head. 

Is he really doing this?

“Fuck it.” And he placed an order. “See you next week Bad.”


	2. Little Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BadBoyHalo in sailor uniform let's go

Bad never told anything about his encounter with bluebird to Skeppy. He’s completely sure that if he told Skeppy about it, he would laugh at him non-stop. And so, he kept quiet, counting the days until the private stream. He thought he still has time to prepare himself before using that cursed sailor uniform, but days after days passed, and it’s already the day of the private stream.

No going back now.

Two days before the stream, the sailor uniform sent by Bluebird arrived in his PO box, but he dared not to touch it. He just ignored the package as it rots in the corner of his room, looming over him as a sense of impending doom follows him everywhere. But then, it’s the day of the private stream, so he must open it, whether he likes it or not.

He bites his lip, bringing the package up to his lap while his free hand holds up a boxcutter. Slowly, he rips the tape above, then he slowly opens the box to see a completely different sailor uniform. He covers his mouth in bewilderment, tinge of pink blooming on his cheeks and warmth creeping up his ears.

The uniform he was sent was a sailor uniform for sure, but unlike the modest, long skirted sailor uniform he thought he would receive, this uniform is just absurd in so many ways. It was a crop top with baby pink collar and white stripes, completed with a matching pink, large bow exactly under the collar. The skirt was arguably worse than the top. It’s the same pink color and white stripes but the length is just ridiculous; Bad was sure that it would barely cover his crotch area. 

He also found a pair of white thigh highs inside the folded skirt, adorned with laces and ribbons around the edges. “Oh, my goodness, this is just—” he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something at the corner of his eyes; there was something under the packing peanuts. A sense of dread ran down his whole body. Slowly, he puts his hand back in the box to reach for whatever is in there.

He pulled out a pair of fluffy, white cat ears with pink ribbons on both ears. But of course, it’s not the worst thing inside the package. He buried his hand deep into the packing peanuts again, feeling around the box and felt something soft like fur on the tip of his fingers. Once again, he pulled the mysterious thing out just to throw it across the room in complete shock.

It was a cat tail butt-plug. A pink ribbon was tied at the base of the tail, meanwhile the color of the tail itself was matching the cat ears and there’re small embroidered words at the tip of the ribbon which said ‘little girl’. It seemed like something straight out of a fanfic.

“Did they send me the wrong package??” Face still burning red, he furiously searched his bed for his phone and went straight to discord.

[7:45 PM] Uh, hey bluebird? O-O

[7:46 PM] **yeah?**

[7:46 PM] I think you sent me the wrong package...

[7:46 PM] **What’s wrong?**

[7:47 PM] Umm, the sailor uniform is different from the one u sent me  
[7:47 PM] There’s also a pair of cat ears... and um, thigh highs and  
[7:47 PM] A cat tail

[7:48 PM] **No, I’m pretty sure it’s the correct package**

[7:50 PM] I’m not wearing this ಠ_ಠ

[7:51 PM] **That’s too bad**  
[7:51 PM] **I don’t want the private stream then, I’m good**

What? Is this person crazy? Bad would never forgive himself for breaking a promise, especially after they donated a crazy amount of money to him.

[7:52 PM] D:  
[7:52 PM] I can wear the uniform, thigh highs, and cat ears, but the last one is too much

[7:53 PM] **That’s good enough**

[7:54 PM] Oh my goodness...  
[7:54 PM] I’ll message you when I’m ready for the stream

[7:54 PM] **Ok**

* * *

Skeppy never thought that he would go this far. He thought he had been found out when Bad said bluebird reminded him of Skeppy, but holy shit he’s so oblivious. In his life, he never thought that Bad would agree to wear something like that, literally. 

Then again, he was kind of excited to see Bad use the uniform, if he would actually use it and not pussy out, that is. He thought he would stop at sending him absurd sexual stuff but here he is, waiting in front of his computer for the stream. He glances at the clock, showing that it’s 8:15 PM, which means Bad should be ready around now.

He started up his screen recording software and his camera, getting ready to do his intro for his trolling badboyhalo video. “Hello guys, today I’m trolling badboyhalo by pretending to be his top donator using another name and he fell for it!! What an idiot.”

“Now I’m just waiting for him to get ready because I sent him something to wear on this private stream,” he giggles, reading the newest message Bad sent him. “Okay, okay he messaged me.”

[8:20 PM] I’m ready

Skeppy joins the video call, and while it loads, he added a commentary “Guys, it’s starting I can’t wait to see him admit he can’t wear—”

Everything was frozen for a minute.

He’s using the uniform.

He’s actually using the uniform.

The ribbon, the thigh highs, the cat ears, he’s using them all.

Holy shit.

“Hi? Bluebird?” Bad softly calls out, clearly embarrassed in the outfits, which made it so much better. His flushed cheeks and thighs were contrasting with the pure white uniform, and his hand was pulling the skirt down to cover his crotch because the skirt was barely covering anything. The thigh highs, oh god, the laces around his thighs and the way they fit so perfectly on his legs, just fucking amazing.

Bad was sitting on his desk, but he made sure his webcam was facing his body to show the uniform. “Um, bluebird? You there?” he calls out once more.

Snapping out of his trance, he types, 

[8:25 PM] Yep I’m here  
[8:25 PM] You look very nice :)

After he read the message, Bad visibly bit his lip and dipped his head down in embarrassment. “Thank you,” he quietly said. “So, what do you want me to do? You can ask me to play a game, sing, or just chat with you!”

_He likes to be complimented._

[8:26 PM] Can I just look at you for a minute  
[8:26 PM] You just look so pretty

“Oh! Um—” he clears his throat, “Thanks again, bluebird. I appreciate your kind words.” 

[8:27 PM] To be honest, I never expected you to wear it  
[8:27 PM] I was just trolling lol

“What? Oh my goodness I shouldn’t have worn this in the first place then, ugh,” He sighs, pulling off the cat ears, “I’m gonna change real quick—”

[8:28 PM] NO!!! NO NO NO NO NO KEEP THEM ON  
[8:28 PM] KEEP THEM ON  
[8:28 PM] I won’t forgive you if you took them off

“Okay, okay, I’m not gonna take them off!” Bad sat back down in his seat whilst his hand went back to pull down the skirt.

[8:28 PM] Wait, you’re not wearing boxers underneath that skirt, right?

“What? Of course, I am!”

[8:29 PM] Why? You should’ve worn panties or smth

“Well, it’s not like I have a pair of panties laying round in my house.”

[8:29 PM] I should’ve sent you one.

“No, oh gosh, no, please.” Bad whined, and the way he said “please” made something switch inside of Skeppy.

[8:30 PM] Plead more  
[8:30 PM] Or I’m sending u 14 pairs of panties

“What??” Bad fidgeted around, his hand playing on the hem of the skirt. “Please don’t.”

[8:31 PM] Why did you agree to this?  
[8:31 PM] You secretly enjoy this don’t you?

The visible fear in his eyes once he read the message made Skeppy’s stomach twist in an indescribable pleasure. There’s no way he’s enjoying to see his best friend getting exposed in a sailor uniform.

“I-I don’t, I don’t enjoy this, at all.” He emphasized the last two words, the trembling in his voice contradicts what he said. “I’m doing this for you, my fan.”

[8:33 PM] You enjoy this.  
[8:33 PM] Like that one time where you force yourself to eat spicy wings  
[8:33 PM] Even when we told you to stop  
[8:34 PM] Do you like it when I tell you to do things?  
[8:34 PM] Do you, Bad?

At that moment, Bad’s face was completely red. He froze for a few moments, his breathing ragged and shallow. “I don’t.”

[8:35 PM] Oh  
[8:35 PM] You do.

“And what if I do?” His eyes looked straight into the camera, challenging the one watching. 

The way he looked at the camera, holy shit. Skeppy covered his mouth, the palm of his hand feeling the warmth of his cheeks, burning. He watches the way Bad shift in his chair, noticing every little movement he made through the screen, and felt that his pants are somehow tighter than before.

[8:37 PM] If I tell you to use the cat tail plug  
[8:37 PM] Would you do it?

Before answering the question, he contemplated for a minute, the conflict in his eyes visible, even through the camera. “Uh, I don’t know, I made the rule not to request anything sexual.”

[8:38 PM] Oh come on, you can change your own rules  
[8:38 PM] You know you want to do it  
[8:38 PM] I’m imagining how cute you would look with that plug

What is he doing. Why is he typing all of this. This doesn’t make sense.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

[8:39 PM] You’re so fucking pretty bad  
[8:40 PM] So pretty, just for me.

For a moment, the look in Bad’s eyes changed. “Skeppy?”

His eyes widened upon hearing Bad call his name, and he impulsively left the call. 

_What the fuck was that?_

He immediately stopped the screen recording software and left his computer. A shiver went down his spine as he remembers the way Bad look at the camera when he said his name. How does he know? He obviously never found out, or he wouldn’t have worn the sailor uniform. Does he— does he just remember Skeppy whenever someone calls him pretty?

He face-planted into his bed, “That’s so fucking unfair.” 

[8:45 PM] **bluebird? Why did you leave?**

[8:45 PM] Had to do something  
[8:45 PM] Sorry for leaving so suddenly  
[8:45 PM] And sorry for saying those ridiculous things. I shouldn’t have forced you to use the uniform, I crossed a line.

[8:46 PM] **It’s not like I hated the outfit**  
[8:46 PM] **You sure you don’t want a longer stream? We can reschedule**

[8:47 PM] No, it’s fine :)  
[8:47 PM] Thanks for the stream, good night

[8:48 PM] **Good night!**


	3. Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything escalated very quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bitch, yeah, this is for you, if you're reading this. I know you're reading this. Thanks for playing minecraft while I write this for you to fulfill your thirst for skephalo smut u weird ass pussy. 
> 
> SOrry guys, just wanted to give my friend a greeting, please ignore <3

It’s been a day since the private stream. Bad hasn’t said anything about Skeppy being right about how the private stream is a bad idea and Skeppy, well Skeppy hasn’t figured out why he almost had a boner when he saw Bad in a sailor uniform. It was genuinely the weirdest experience in his whole life, but not the worst. Definitely not the worst. Perhaps one of the best(?)

Skeppy is tempted to play the recording of the stream again, very tempted, in fact. However, there’s this heavy guilt pressing on his chest whenever he was about to play the video; it’s possible that what he did is classified as a sexual harassment. No, it definitely was a sexual harassment, and it was fucked up. So, so fucked up. Especially because Bad isn’t just a random streamer on twitch; he was his best friend.

His theory is that he might be sexually frustrated, because it’s been months since he had something going on. But then again, it might be because the shippers were right all along, maybe he is in love with bad? Maybe? Even he doesn’t know. In an attempt to save himself from all of the frustration, Skeppy picks up his phone and messaged Bad on discord; he expected Bad to come clean about the private stream so he could reveal that it was him. Then maybe, just maybe, they could talk about their feelings after that.

[4:14 PM] Hey bad  
[4:14 PM] You got smth to tell me?

[4:15 PM] **?**  
[4:15 PM] **I don’t think so?**

[4:15 PM] THE STREAM BAD  
[4:15 PM] THE PRIVATE STREAM  
[4:15 PM] I just KNOW something happened

[4:17 PM] **No the stream went well :)**

[4:17 PM] WHAT NO

[4:18 PM] **How would YOU know if something happened skeppy?**

[4:18 PM] BECAUSE I JUST KNOW  
[4:18 PM] Tell me what happened

[4:19 PM] **mmmm no :3**

[4:19 PM] Bad.

[4:19 PM] **Yes?**

[4:20 PM] Fuck you

[4:20 PM] **LANGUAGE!!!!**

When Skeppy closed the discord tab, he was pretty sure Bad is still scolding him with tons of language messages, so he just stopped to think for a while. This is giving him a headache. 

_BZZZ_

What now?

[4:21 PM] **Hey bluebird!**

Fuck. Why is he messaging bluebird?

[4:21 PM] Hey bad, what’s up?

[4:21 PM] **I just wanna ask something**  
[4:21 PM] **Should I send you the sailor uniform back?**

[4:22 PM] No, keep it  
[4:22 PM] Use it

[4:23 PM] **I don’t think I will use it**  
[4:23 PM] **But I will keep it :D**

[4:24 PM] Don’t lie bad  
[4:24 PM] You like the outfit  
[4:24 PM] Admit it.

[4:25 PM] **Maybe I do maybe I don’t owo**

[4:25 PM] Is that all you wanted to ask?

[4:26 PM] **Ummm no actually**  
[4:26 PM] **I have another question**

[4:27 PM] Ask away

[4:28 PM] **Why did you leave?**  
[4:28 PM] **I know the reason you gave me before isn’t the real one D:**

Skeppy stopped moving, every inch of his body frozen in place. He should’ve known that Bad would be suspicious.

[4:29 PM] What, you wanted to continue the stream?

[4:29 PM] **Don’t change the topic!**

[4:30 PM] Aw you like me  
[4:30 PM] Why?

[4:31 PM] **You just remind me of someone, that’s all**

[4:31 PM] Skeppy?

This time, Bad took more time to respond, typing for a few moments, presumably deleting and re-typing his words.

[4:35 PM] **Kind of? You just give off the same vibe**

[4:35 PM] Bad  
[4:35 PM] Can we continue the stream?

He impulsively sent the message, not thinking of the consequences that may fall upon him once Bad found out. He’s just so strangely curious and somewhat addicted to the thought of seeing Bad in the sailor uniform again to the point that he literally couldn’t think straight. All of this feels like a fever dream.

[4:36 PM] **right now? O.o**

[4:36 PM] Now

[4:37 PM] **But I don’t have the outfit on right now**

Oh?

[4:37 PM] I never told you to

[4:38 PM] **Oh okay never mind then**

[4:38 PM] No, now that you mentioned it  
[4:38 PM] Put on the outfit

[4:39 PM] **You’re so demanding**

[4:40 PM] You like me because I’m demanding

[4:40 PM] **ಠ_ಠ**  
[4:41 PM] **Give me a sec, I’m putting on the outfit**

[4:41 PM] Ok I’m waiting

[4:43 PM] **I’m done!**

[4:44 PM] That was fast  
[4:45 PM] Are you excited?

[4:45 PM] **Hey! I’m doing this for you, you know**

[4:45 PM] Suuuure, I believe you

[4:45 PM] **Starting rn**

Bad started the video call, and Skeppy joins in.

The screen loads, and there stood Bad in the same sailor uniform but looking way more confident than the day before. “Hi bluebird,” he greeted, waving to the camera. “What are we doing today?”

[4:46 PM] I don’t know  
[4:46 PM] Any suggestions?

Bad then sits on his chair, scooting closer to his computer, but this time, his hand isn’t pulling the skirt down. “Umm, I don’t know either. Should I play Minecraft?”

[4:47 PM] Why aren’t u pulling your skirt down like yesterday

“Uh, anyways...” he looks to the side, his stance not so confident anymore. In a few seconds, the color red started to bloom on his cheeks, slowly but steadily getting more and more visible.

[4:47 PM] You’re not wearing boxers anymore aren’t you, bad?  
[4:47 PM] So you bought a pair of you know what

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” A cheeky smile formed on his face, “Why don’t you try to find out?”

[4:48 PM] Oh  
[4:48 PM] So, this is gonna be one of those streams huh

“If you want it to be.”

[4:48 PM] Stop acting so cocky  
[4:48 PM] If I was there, you’d be totally wrecked rn

Once again, he typed without giving thought into his words. They just came out so naturally and so quickly, to the point that Skeppy was surprised himself. It’s not the first time that he’s done sexual things, but this is definitely the first time where he’s acting so in control. And it surprisingly felt good.

“How would you- how would you wreck me?” Although he sounded unsure, he tried to flirt back.

[4:49 PM] Remember the butt plug?  
[4:49 PM] Put it on.

“I don’t know how to, I’ve tri—” He quickly shuts himself in realization. “I- I mean...”

[4:49 PM] Ha, knew it  
[4:50 PM] Grab a lube, I know you have it somewhere

“Using a lube didn’t work last time and I—”

[4:50 PM] I said get a lube  
[4:50 PM] Now

Without saying anything, Bad went off the camera and walked towards his closet where he disappeared for a few minutes and came back with a half-full bottle of lube in his hand. He also had the kitty butt plug in his other hand, the soft fur dangling softly whenever he moves. He sat back down on the chair, eyes looking straight into the camera.

“Ok, what do I do?” He asked, putting down both the lube and butt plug on his desk.

[4:54 PM] Spread your legs

“Wh- I can’t do that I- I’m just,” he pauses, sighing, “I’m shy.”

[4:54 PM] Fine. Brace yourself against your desk while you bend your body.

And as easy as that, Bad does the exact same thing, albeit looking a bit hesitant. He puts his arms on his desk meanwhile his body bends forward, his ass sticking up, causing the skirt to reveal the white fabric under. He’s actually using panties.

[4:55 PM] Good boy  
[4:55 PM] Now open your panties

“Ok- okay...” slowly, he slid down the panties until it was on the floor.

[4:56 PM] Now open the bottle of lube and get some on your hand  
[4:56 PM] Use as much as you’d like, because this is gonna hurt

Reading what Skeppy had said, Bad’s eyebrows furrow; it was clear that he’s rethinking whether he wants to do this or not. However, despite his reluctance, he did exactly as what Skeppy told him to do. Gently, he squeezed out a generous amount of lube onto his hand, covering every nooks and crannies of his fingers. “Now what do I do?”

[4:58 PM] Insert 1 finger  
[4:58 PM] Just 1  
[4:58 PM] You can do this

“Okay,” he gulps. His hand reaches back to his ass, and his index finger slowly pushed inside. He hisses at the coldness of the lube and grunted slightly, getting used to the new feeling of being filled. “I- I think I did it?”

[5:00 PM] You’re such a good boy  
[5:00 PM] Play with yourself and get used to that feeling  
[5:00 PM] If you’re feeling confident, insert another finger in

Biting his lip, he nods ever so softly as his body tremble. In a very slow motion, he pulled his finger back, then inserted back in, gasping a few times as he does. “Oh, my goodness...” he said breathily. After a while, he pushed another finger in, this time a bit more difficult compared to the first time. However, when it’s finally in, his knees felt weak and he shuddered, holding onto his desk like his life depends on it.

Watching this, Skeppy obviously had a raging boner. His hand travelled to the waistband of his sweatpants, and down to his crotch. Once his hand was in, the tips of his fingers brushed against his dick, causing his body to jolt in surprise. “Fuck,” he muttered, his eyes going back to his computer screen to see Bad already putting in a third finger.

“Am I doing- am I doing good?” He asked, breath hitching in between words. 

[5:05 PM] You’re doing so good  
[5:05 PM] So, so good

Those words made Bad smile in between his small moans. “Thank... thank you,” he rested his head on his arm, “What do I do now?”

[5:06 PM] You can put the plug in now

Feeling a sense of accomplishment, Bad chuckled softly as his hand reaches for the soft fur, on his desk. He rubbed his hand against the butt plug, covering the shiny material with leftover lube on his hand. “I’m putting it in,” he whispered almost inaudibly while his hand pushes the butt plug deep inside him and once it was in, he whimpered both in pain and pleasure.

[5:08 PM] Look at you, so pretty  
[5:09 PM] I knew you would look pretty  
[5:09 PM] Now sit back down, I want to see you.

Body still trembling, Bad flops onto the chair, but the pressure he put on the back caused the butt plug to go deeper and he let out the most inhumane scream Skeppy’s ever heard. “What the fudge?”

[5:10 PM] Yeah, that’s why you need to slouch  
[5:10 PM] Come on, spread your legs for me

Bad pouts, huffing as he slouches on the chair so he won’t sit on the butt plug. As he does, his hand pulls down the skirt to cover his crotch, but the silhouette of his hard on was very well visible to the camera. “Um, is this ok?”

[5:11 PM] Remove your hand  
[5:11 PM] Let me see you bad

Somehow Bad was suddenly smirking; his cheeky expression making a comeback despite looking so wrecked and dirty. His face was also very lewd, with his hair matted to the sides of his face because of the pouring sweat, face completely flushed, and eyes tearing up from the pain. “Maybe if you asked nicer...”

[5:11 PM] Bad, don’t let me repeat myself

“Or what?” He asked, shifting in his chair and accidentally moving the butt plug inside. “Oh my— fuck!” he gasps, holding onto the desk in front of him. 

[5:12 PM] Language  
[5:12 PM] I won’t repeat this again  
[5:12 PM] let me see you

“Fine,” he huffs, “H-here.” And as he said it, he spread his legs and pulled back his hand, revealing his already very hard cock, along with the kitty butt plug that’s buried inside of him. 

[5:13 PM] You’re so pretty, so fucking pretty bad I swear  
[5:13 PM] I wish I was there to destroy you

“Hngh,” Bad moaned, placing his hand on his swollen dick, slowly pumping up and down as precum leak from the top. Seeing this, Skeppy did the same thing and decided to just fuck it all. He closes his eyes, imagining that they were together in the same room, imagining that he was the one inside of bad instead of that butt plug, all while hearing Bad’s lewd moans from his computer.

It wasn’t long until Skeppy yearned for release, his hip buckling up from the stimulation. He opens his eyes and sees how Bad placed his feet up on his desk, giving a clearer view of his filled asshole while he’s still pumping his hands. “Holy fucking sh—” Skeppy clasped his mouth, preventing himself from moaning. 

“Oh my goodness, I think I’m, I’m close,” Bad whined, every single part of his body trembling. “I— oh gosh, ske—” and the release felt like ecstasy, his head spinning and his eyes watering as the white fluid spurted onto his keyboard and monitor. “—ppy...”

“Bad, oh fuck, bad,” Skeppy also came seconds after, feeling like it was the first time he jerked off in his life. Fucking amazing.

But then, the realization hits.

He just did the exact same mistake he did yesterday, but this time worse. Way, way worse. He looked up and saw Bad slumping in his seat, eyes half open, cum and lube pooling under him, the sailor uniform crumply and messy. 

He is taking this to his grave.

[bluebird left the call]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the outfit i had in mind when i made the fic! Hope it helps you imagine better ;)  
>   
>   
> 


	4. Bad Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this later but I wanna see if the friend that I wrote this story for will notice that I updated earlier LMAOAOOAOOAOS anyways-  
> Hey bestie if you're reading this; I wrote this while doing online class so u better be grateful. I don't wanna see you complaining about no smut in this chapter becAUSE I PROMISE YOU MORE SMUT IS COMING SOON I JUST NEED THE BUILD UP OKAY. I JUST THINK EVENTUAL SMUT IS BETTER THAT'S MY OPINION
> 
> To the rest of the readers: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy with school and stuff so I had to postpone this fic. ALSO, sorry if I'm bad in writing the angst, I gotta admit tht the way they resolve things is pretty weird and sudden but I'm trying to improve on it!!! tysm for reading!!!

There was something about Bluebird that Bad couldn’t quite explain with words. It all felt so easy and natural to follow his demands, like they’ve known each other for years despite being complete strangers. There was also their mannerism, the way they tease him, the compliments they gave to Bad, those felt so familiar; too familiar. Like they were Skeppy.

Regarding why he’d do those sexual things because they’re similar to Skeppy though, that, Bad couldn’t understand even more. It’s obvious to everyone, even his fandom, that he’s hopelessly in love with Skeppy. But to be this desperate for his attention to the point that he turned into a cam boy for someone that’s just similar with Skeppy is out of pocket. What’s worse is that Bad wanted _more_ , he wanted the attention, the compliment, the reassuring words, and the playful teasing Bluebird gave him.

However, Bluebird, they don’t seem to be enjoying this very much despite being the one that dragged Bad into this whole thing. After two private streams, they left both stream early, like they regretted what they were doing. Or was it because of him? Did they leave because Bad wasn’t enough? Because they thought Bad is a whore for being so easy?

After the second stream, Bad kept messaging Bluebird, but it seemed like he was blocked as the messages he sent are unable to be delivered. It broke him. He felt so violated in so many ways, emotionally, physically, and sexually. But then again, it was his fault in the end; to trust someone so easily, to expose himself to a random stranger, just because of a stupid, impulsive thing he announced on his stream. Skeppy was right, he should’ve thought it through. 

Bad stares blankly at his computer screen, at the discord chat with Bluebird, who blocked him. He inhales slowly, pulling the butt plug from inside of him and threw the tail shaped sex toy across the room as beads of tears fall down his face. His hand clenches the collar of the sailor uniform, hopelessly trying to lessen the sharp pain inside his chest, a really suffocating and throbbing sensation with no sign of stopping.

Silently, he sobs, curled up on his chair while he hides his face behind his knees. He hates this, so much, it hurts. There was an urge somewhere to call Skeppy; to seek reassurance in him and to find comfort by talking to him, yet there was also a sense of self-hatred within him that prevented him from doing so. This feeling made him feel like he’s not worthy anymore, like he doesn’t have any value in himself. Like he was an object. Would Skeppy accept him for the way he is if he knows about this? If he knows that he’s doing sexual things with a stranger just because they remind him of Skep—

Then something suddenly clicks.

* * *

Bad is never going to forgive Skeppy. The way he treated the man was terrible, the way Skeppy played him and toyed with him just because of a “prank” that was going too far. He should’ve stopped when they had the first stream—no, he should’ve stopped before the stream. This is all so messed up. If Bad figures out that bluebird was him, they’re going to split and he’s pretty sure there’s no way they’re going to reconcile after that.

Then again, not letting him know the truth is also very fucked up. It will destroy the trust they build in their relationship, and just like a shattered glass, a broken trust can never be fixed. Well, either way, Bad is going to get hurt.

Skeppy laid down on his bed for a while, thinking about how they should sort this out. Yes, including his confusing feelings toward Bad and his sexual attraction towards him. He’s going to come clean about everything despite the outcome. He doesn’t care if Bad ends up completely cutting him off from his life; Bad deserves the truth and an apology. He deserves to know who wronged him and why he was treated like that. An apology might not fix everything, but being the kindest person that Skeppy knows, he’ll definitely appreciate the thought that Skeppy never meant to hurt him in such way.

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he covers his face with both of his hands, feeling warmth on both of his eyes. The guilt in his chest is growing bigger the more he thinks about this whole thing. It’s not because he’s afraid to be hated by Bad—he knows Bad won’t hate him to the point that they will never talk again, he’s too forgiving as a person— it’s because he’s thinking about how Bad is doing right now. He’s probably crying alone right now, feeling betrayed and overwhelmed, or maybe angry, though that’s very unlikely. 

As much as Skeppy wants to call to comfort Bad, he doesn’t know what he should say that would make him feel better. Genuinely, everything he does feels like it’s going to either hurt Bad or just going to make the situation worse. He’s walking on thin ice right now.

Skeppy then took his phone and opened Discord with his main account, eyebrows furrowing in worry as he does. He typed and deleted for a few times until he finds the perfect words to comfort Bad while also keeping everything vague.

[5:45 PM] Hey Bad, are you doing okay? I had a feeling that you’re not doing okay and if something is bothering you, please know that I’m here for you. But I also want to say sorry beforehand, because I need to tell you something very big. I’m pretty sure you alrrady know where this is going and I know that you’re going to piece everything together once you read this message.  
[5:46 PM] I know that I’m asking too much right now, but can we maybe talk like tomorrow on the phone? I want to talk about something.

It took a while for Bad to reply and it’s making Skeppy’s anxiety shoot through the roof.

[6:02 PM] **Is this what I think it is?**

Skeppy’s heart stopped for a second; this is scarier that he thought it would be.

[6:03 PM] Maybe??

[6:03 PM] **I want to talk now then.**

[6:04 PM] What? I need time Bad :(

[6:04 PM] **Time to what? To make up more lies?**

[6:05 PM] To think about what I should say to you  
[6:05 PM] My mind is a mess rn and idk if I can explain the situation like this

[6:06 PM] **VC now or I’m not going to listen**

Unwillingly, Skeppy taps on the call button and grimaces as he waits for Bad to pick up. He sighs, fingers brushing through his raven locks. Then not long after, Bad connected.

“Bad?” Skeppy softly calls out, the tremble in his voice too audible to his liking.

Small sobs were vaguely heard, but quickly stopped once Skeppy talks. _“Explain from the beginning.”_

“Okay, Bad, first of all I want to say—”

_“Save that for later.”_ Bad sounds pissed, his usual cotton ball-like voice now coated with venom and poison.

Great, now Skeppy feels like crying. “Bad, it was an accident, I mean, some actions were intentional, but, I— I was confused too, I shouldn’t have done that I know I’m the shittiest friend ever and I don’t deserve you,”

_“I asked you to explain, not guilt trip me.”_

“Fuck, yeah, sorry I’m gonna—” he inhales, “at first it was supposed to be a prank, okay, Bad? I had no intention to do that, like, **ZERO** intention to hurt you like that. I just wanted to show you that I was right and decided to prank you. I wanted to reveal that it was me all along in the first stream, but I never expected you to use the sailor uniform so I kinda, you know, I...”

_“You what?”_

“Something, I don’t know what, something inside me just—” his cheeks burn bright red, “—clicked. I didn’t expect to see you in a sailor uniform and liked it _so, so much_ to the point that I think about it every night and every time I’m awake. And of course, seeing you looking so good, I decided to—to fucking continue because, I don’t know? Because apparently, I was horny for you? Fuck. I knew that if I revealed that it was me, you’d take it off.”

_“Who said I would?”_

Skeppy’s eyes widen, “You wouldn’t?” He asks, but the only reply he received was silence. “Bad, I don’t know since when but, I feel like somewhere at some point, I started to become...” he clears his throat, “... attracted to you, and, I just— I couldn’t resist you.”

Bad gasped softly, almost inaudible, but clear enough for Skeppy to pick up. _“Why are you saying this?”_

“Because you asked me to explain. And I did.”

_“No! Your love confession won’t change the fact that you—!”_ Bad grits his teeth, holding back tears. _“You broke me.”_

He did. 

“I know, I did, I’m so sorry Bad, I really wish I didn’t do that...” a single tear fell down his cheek. “I don’t care about what I need to do for you to forgive me, whether it’ll take me my whole life or even in the next life, I’m going to wait for you to heal from the shit I caused you. I’ll always wait, Bad, always.”

_“Skeppy, no,”_ his voice softens again, _“you know that I’ll always forgive you no matter what. It’s just that I wanted you to know that what you did **genuinely** deceived me, and I trusted you. It’s just... I never thought you’d do that to me.” _

“Bad, I’m sorry for hurting you... I’m sorry.”

The next minute was just filled with silence until Bad broke it.

_“But to be honest, to be fully honest, I—“_ Bad chuckles, “I enjoyed that, whatever that stream was. I feel the same way, I’m hopelessly attracted to you, and the only reason why I liked Bluebird was because he reminded me of you. And when it turned out that it’s just you made me feel so conflicted. Obviously, I feel betrayed and lied to, but there was a tinge of happiness and relieve to know that Bluebird was not just some random stranger, you know? I got so confused to the point that it made me feel frustrated because I didn’t know how to feel, then I got angry.” 

Bad is so good, too good. Way too good.

Hearing Bad’s chuckle also made Skeppy snicker. “I understand what you mean, and I just want to say thank you, Bad. Thank you for forgiving me despite the fact that I hurt you deeply. You’re just... amazing. I love you, so much, Bad.”

_“Hey, don’t get me wrong, I’m still very angry and I want to stay away from you for some time.”_ Bad warned, pouting. _“But of course, I still love you no matter what happens.”_

* * *

A month passed since Bad had the talk with Skeppy, and they’ve had minimal contact ever since. They still talk to each other daily, just not as often as they used to. Although he misses Skeppy all the time, it’s actually very refreshing to take a break and mentally recover from what had happened. He finally feels like himself again and he might start talking to Skeppy like usual because all the lingering grudge and anger has left him completely by now.

God, he misses talking to Skeppy about stupid, random things for hours on end. 

It was a lazy Sunday, Bad went out to buy groceries and snacks at the nearest supermarket, then went home right after he got everything he needed. As he walks home, there was this weird feeling in his chest, almost like anxiety but less intense and with no reason whatsoever. With this newfound, weird feeling, he fastened his pace to walk home. This might be a sign for something.

As he arrived home, he noticed that there was a paper bag in front of his porch, and a shudder went down his spine. Maybe this is what made him have that weird feeling earlier. His stomach churn when he slowly peeks inside the paper bag, also while wondering who could leave this here for him. It couldn’t be his roommate; he’s been away for a week and won’t be coming back home in a few months. 

Bad lowered his guard once he noticed that the relatively big paper bag was just filled with snacks, some drink, and... a letter? Many of the snacks inside were strangely Bad’s favorite snacks, some that he secretly enjoys with no one knowing that he does. However, the white piece of paper was obviously the highlight of the paper bag. Looking around, he picks up the paper bag and brings it inside his home, putting it on the coffee table. Before he investigates more about the paper bag, he looks out his window, again, hoping to spot the person who sent it to him, but he found nothing but emptiness.

Sighing, he throws himself on the couch and unfolds the letter;

_Hey, Bad, it’s Skeppy. I know, I know, what am I doing here right? Well, guess what, my family is helping my cousin who’s preparing their marriage here, so I’ll be in Florida for a pretty long time. Cool right? I know lol. Anyways, I’m sorry I came to your house without notice, I just couldn’t help myself since I noticed that the place where I’m staying is close to your house. ~~Plus, I really miss you and I hoped that I would run into you~~_

_Okay, so, I just wanna say that I’ll be dropping off some stuff every weekend on 3 p.m., just saying, not expecting you to wait for me in front of your house or something like that. If you’re wondering why I’m doing this, it’s because I want to know that I still feel bad for what I did and I want to at least know that I’m trying my best to make it up to you. To be honest, I was so desperate to meet you that I almost waited for you to come home lmaooo but I knew that you wouldn’t be comfortable with me doing that, so I just went to the nearest convenience store and bought you some of ur favorite snacks. Hope you like them Bad :)_

_Love, Skeppy_

Reading the letter from Skeppy filled Bad with so many emotions, mostly confusion but also, happiness. Skeppy is near him, right now, and they’re very close; the closest they have ever been since they became friends. The thought that he might run into him someday made him feel things he never thought he could be feeling. He’s somehow afraid, but also excited and hopeful, while it also made his heart flutter like a teenager in love. 

He touches the writing on the paper lightly with his fingertip, thinking about how meeting with Skeppy would be like.


	5. Long Awaited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting the next chapter in a few hrs! :0

With each step he’s taking, Skeppy’s praying harder to God that Bad will finally meet him. He’s never been the most religious person whatsoever, but today is the day that he’s ever prayed the most in his whole life. 

It’s been a month since he started coming to Bad’s house to drop stuff off; sometimes he’d drop off food like pizza and chick-fil-a, or snacks like his favorite pickle chip, and he even gave Bad muffin plushies. But every time he visited, he never saw the green-eyed man, not even once. Today is the last day of the visit and the last chance for them to meet. 

Skeppy turns the corner and looks up, finding Bad’s unattended, empty porch. He sighs, clenching on the paper bag tighter as he bites the insides of his cheek to the point that it almost bled. Although thoroughly disappointed, he walks up to the house anyway, his blue Nike shoes screeching against the pavement surface due to him slowing down his steps. As he arrives in front of the door, he drops the paper bag full of assorted things on the ground. 

“Hey, Bad, since it’s my last week here, I was hoping that you’d come out, you know?” He said, facing the door. “I’m sorry if you don’t like it that I came here every week for the past month and sorry if it seems like I’m forcing this meet up thing too much. I just really miss you it’s kind of ridiculous. I think about you. A lot.”

Obviously, no one answered to him, it was just dead silence. “Who am I even talking to?” He turns around and shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, then proceeds to walk away from the door step. “Bye, Bad.”

He took one last glance at the house before walking away from it, still hoping that Bad would show up. And he didn’t.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Skeppy?”

A familiar voice, too familiar to his liking. Too close to the voice of the person that he cherishes the most. 

He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening and heartbeat so loud he could hear it. Slowly, he turns his head, finding a man with brown hair and green eyes peeking from behind the door. His mouth fell agape, freezing at the sight of Bad in person. This felt so unreal, everything is vivid and blurry at the same time while time practically stops around them. 

“Bad?” At that moment, there’s warmth in his eyes, gradually creeping up from his cheeks.

The man smiles fondly, stepping out from the house to reveal that he’s wearing the same Skeppy hoodie that he wore when he shaved his head. “Yes?”

“Oh my god, Bad—” He sobbed out, “You’re here, you’re actually here.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Bad said, walking closer to his best friend. 

The tears won’t stop flowing to the point that Skeppy couldn’t see anything, even Bad himself. “Please don’t be a dream, I— I just...”

“Oh c’mere you muffinhead,” Bad spreads his arms, and Skeppy fell right into his embrace, holding him tightly with no signs of letting go. “I won’t go anywhere I promise.”

“Bad I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Skeppy cried into Bad’s chest, his voice muffled. The regret and guilt in his voice clenched Bad’s heart, it was so genuine.

“I already said that I forgive you! It’s okay Skeppy, here, look at me,” He coos, cupping Skeppy’s head inside his hands and pulls him closer, “I know you’re not that type of person, okay? What you did was wrong, but I believe that you never meant to hurt me. Please, don’t apologize again.” In a motherly way, bad gently wiped the tears from Skeppy’s face with his thumb. 

Skeppy wipes his tears as he talks, “Okay, but you still love me, right?”

Red blooms on Bad’s cheeks, prettily spreading to the rest of his face. “I—I, Yes, I love you, of course dummy.”

“If you love me, can you give me a kiss?” He looks into Bad’s eyes, dead serious.

Bad opens and closes his mouth, settling on an answer that is a small nod, and proceeds to close his eyes as he softly presses his lips onto Skeppy’s forehead. “There...”

Seeing him get flustered, Skeppy raises his eyebrow and smirks, pulling him closer. “I meant this kind of kiss,” he said before smashing their lips together. The kiss caught Bad by surprise, but it wasn’t long until he melts into the kiss by the way his hands wrap around Skeppy’s neck.

The kiss wasn’t passionate or sexual, just really sweet and sincere, like the ones you only give and receive once in your lifetime. Like the ones you give to your soulmate, and your soulmate only.

Bad was the first to break the kiss, face flushed red. “Sk—skeppy, we should go inside.”

“Are you insinuating something?” In a seducing tone, Skeppy asked.

“Oh, shut up! You were bawling your eyes out literally just a second ago.”

“What, you can’t make out after you cried? Is that a rule somewhere orrr?”

“I’m not saying you can’t, I’m just saying that—!”

“So, wanna make out?”

Bad groans, pulling Skeppy by the arm into his house. “At least take me to dinner first.” He protested as he slams the door close.

“Now you want me to take you on dates? Is this really the direction we’re going Bad?” He chuckles, still sniffling in between his words. “You’re so straightforward.” 

“It’s just common sense!” Bad was talking as he was moving the paper bag from Skeppy on the porch to his coffee table. He then made himself comfortable on the couch next to Skeppy. “So?”

“So?” Skeppy repeated the question.

“What are we gonna do?” Bad asks as he rummages through the paper bag.

With no warning, Skeppy jumps up from the couch, “WAIT! Wait wait wait wait wait!” 

“What???”

“Bad, stand up, come on, stand up, NOW!!” 

“What is it?”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe that this isn’t the first thing we did when we met for the first time.” He was putting his phone on the coffee table, the front camera facing them with the timer set to 30 seconds.

“What, you prefer taking a picture over kissing me?”

“NO! It was perfect, I loved your kiss, it’s just that—” he pulls Bad by the arm, pushing him against the wall, then stands right next to him. “We should’ve compared our heights first.” 

Bad stared at him, face flat. “Are you serious right now.”

“What? It’s been a hundred year’s debate, so we should settle this right here and right now.” He said, nudging the other man. “Come on, face the camera.”

Although it was dumb, Bad had to admit that deep inside, he’s also very curious and scared at the same time. This could either turn out to be a very bad situation, or a really good one. They both faced the camera and just in another few seconds, it snapped a picture of them together.

Right before Skeppy runs back to retrieve his phone, Bad stopped him, “Wait—” 

“What?”

“Want to make a bet?”

Hearing what Bad said made his eyes gleam. “What kind of bet?”

“If I’m taller, you’re going to have to wear a maid dress.” 

“Oh, this kind of bet, _again_?” Skeppy laughs as he runs his fingers through his hair. “What maid dress though? I left mine at home.”

Blushing, his eyes slowly trailed to an amazon package on a cabinet, and Skeppy’s eyes followed the line of sight. He bought a maid dress for him.

“Pft—!” The raven-haired man tried to hold his laugh, “You bought another maid dress for me? Just for revenge?”

“But you deserve this!” Bad pouts as he twiddles his thumb nervously.

“Okay, sure, I don’t really care about wearing another maid dress, however!” he paused to take his phone from the table. “If I’m taller, you have to use the sailor uniform.”

Hearing the offer, Bad bites his bottom lip, considering something. “What if we’re the same height?”

“Then the both of us should use our costumes.” 

“This is risky...”

“I thought you liked the sailor uniform?”

“It’s different! You’re here now, in real life,” averting his gaze, he said.

“Okay, if you don’t want to do it then don’t force yourself. We can change the bet for you, if you want t—”

“No! No, you know what, keep the bet as it is. I’m confident that I’m taller.” 

Skeppy rolls his eyes, “Okay Mr. TallBoyHalo, here we go.”

They both stood next to each other, focusing on Skeppy’s phone screen as he taps the gallery. The picture loads... and—

“What?! We’re!” Not finishing his sentence, Skeppy bursts out laughing once again. He hugs his stomach, “OH MY GOD! After thirty hundred million of debates, we turned out to have the same height! HAHAHAH!!”

“No way, there’s no way, we need to retake the picture because I think I hunched my back there.” Unaccepting of the fact that they’re as tall as each other, he kept on zooming in and zooming out, just to be proven wrong multiple times. “Skeppy you’re literally shorter than me.”

“What the fuck Bad?? The proof that I’m not shorter is literally _right there_!”

“But! But—”

“Come on, use the sailor uniform,” Skeppy placed his hand on Bad’s shoulder, then he closes the distance between his lips and Bad’s ear, whispering, “I wanna see you.”

Bad jolted in surprise, taking a few steps back. “Wh— okay, okay! I— I’m going to change in my room, you can use the bathroom.” And he disappeared into his room as quick as possible.

* * *

The maid costume that Bad bought him was an upgrade from his previous one. He could tell from the material that it’s more expensive, had better sewing and a more intricate design with more delicate laces and details. The skirt was also puffier, and it flutters gently every time he makes just a little bit of movement. It’s pretty.

Although he’s a little bit nervous, he stepped out from the bathroom confidently, expecting to see Bad waiting for him in the living room, but he’s not there yet. “Bad? What’s taking you so long?”

It’s weird; Skeppy’s maid costume was clearly harder to use, with so many laces and ribbons, while Bad’s sailor outfit is just a simple two-piece set. He wonders about what could’ve taken him so long while looking around Bad’s house. On the cabinet, he found Bad’s family picture, with tiny Bad in the middle, smiling awkwardly. Skeppy smiled at the picture, thinking about how adorable he looked in the picture.

“Skeppy?” Bad called out from the other room and Skeppy’s head perked up to see him peeking out from his bedroom door.

“Why are you hiding?”

“It’s hard to— to walk,” he sheepishly said, head sinking further into behind the door.

“Why? Is it because of the skirt?” Confused, Skeppy walks up to Bad. “Here, let me help you—”

He was about to enter Bad’s room when Bad stopped him by closing the door further, leaving a small gap for him to talk. “No, it’s not the skirt.”

“Huh? Then why?” It took Skeppy a while to realize something.

The sailor outfit isn’t just a two-piece set.

As the realization hits, he covers his mouth with the back of his hand. “Bad oh my god, you went that far,” he unbelievably said, leaning on the wall next to the door. “So, you’re going to tease me like this?”

“Tease you?”

“God, I want to see you so bad.” The want in his voice made Bad shudder.

Then, the door swung open, revealing Bad in the complete sailor outfit as the pink fur dangle in between his legs. Skeppy’s mouth almost went agape, but he held himself back and swallowed instead. They sat in silence for a few seconds, awkwardly admiring each other in their outfits.

Bad looked so mesmerized, his cheeks slightly flushed and eyes wide. He watched as Skeppy slowly tug his finger at the hem of the skirt, “What do you want, Bad?”

Averting his gaze, Bad took two steps back into his room. “You wanna come in?”

With the invite, Skeppy smirks. “Do you want me to come in? You know what’s going to happen once I step into that room.”

“Yes, I know.”

“You know, and?” Skeppy asks, folding his hands over his chest.

“Come in,” Bad was going to end the sentence, but he saw Skeppy’s expression and pleads, “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about rat's exsistence... let's just pretend she's in a pet salon or smth....


	6. The Two of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist while making this chapter. [here's the link lol](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ORyQHBpK42q80SVpGVj7x?si=kaaa3w5sSImSpQxdQTvs1A)  
> I just wanna say that I'm not the best at writing smut and that it's been like over two yrs since I've written one, so I'm probably very rusty... but I gotta admit that I had tons of fun writing this chapter so I hope you guys also enjoy reading it!! This wasn't beta read so uh... we die like women ig

The bedroom was dimly lit, with the only light source coming from Bad’s PC monitor and his night light. Skeppy looked around, stepping into the room as he closes the door behind him, and he locked it, earning a surprised expression from the room owner. He innocently smiles, eyes running up and down Bad’s whole body, then settled on his eyes.

“Bad, do you want this?” Skeppy asked, confirming whether it’s okay for him to make a move or not. “I won’t go easy on you.”

What he said only deepens the blush on Bad’s skin. “Yes,” and without another prompt, he says again, “please, Skeppy, I want you.”

That was enough for Skeppy.

He closes the distance between them and their faces, tilting his head for a kiss, but stops exactly before their lips touch. Yearning for the kiss, Bad leans forward, but Skeppy only moved further away, giggling as he does. He then placed his hand on the other’s jaw as his brown eyes locked with Bad’s green ones. “Slow down, so needy.”

Bad groans, pulling Skeppy by the neck and their lips press hard against each other, turning into sloppy little kisses. After a while, they pull away to look at each other again, eyes completely in awe. When they lean in for another kiss, both of them are slower and milder, gaining rhythm as they went. In that moment, Skeppy’s hand drifted from Bad’s cheek down to the exposed area of his back, noticing that Bad gasped when he did.

Gradually, he leads Bad to the bed to push him very softly, afraid that he might hurt him from the plug that’s inside of him. “Skeppy wait,” Bad pulls away for a minute, and Skeppy occupied himself with kissing his neck and jaw, going down to the collarbone. Giggling from the sensation, Bad pulled off his glasses and puts them on his night stand.

After Bad’s done putting his glasses away, he guided Skeppy’s face back to his to give little kisses on his nose and lips. Skeppy hums, enjoying the kisses Bad was giving him while his hand travelled down to Bad’s thigh to rub small circles with his thumb. “I was wondering why it took you so long to put this outfit.”

Embarrassed, Bad bites his swollen lips. “Yeah, it’s the first time I tried to put it in without you, but I managed it anyways.”

“Good, I taught you properly,” Skeppy said smugly as he straddles Bad below him. Sitting exactly on Bad’s crotch, he presses their crotches together to grind on Bad’s half-erect dick which was very well visible. “Hard already? I haven’t even touched you that much.”

Bad covers his mouth to suppress a moan from escaping. “How could I not, in this situation?”

“Hm?” Seeing Bad so cutely embarrassed below him was so amusing. He grabs Bad’s pink collar, bringing his ear closer to his mouth. “Is it the maid dress that turned you on?” he whispered, voice dropping suddenly.

“Or was it the fact that I was ogling over you in this outfit?” Skeppy asked once again, hearing small grunts from the other. “Answer me, Bad.” He grinds harder and faster, urging an answer out of him.

“Bo— both! Sgeppy I—!” He whines, hand clutching into the ruffles on Skeppy’s shoulder. 

Skeppy considered on whether he should toy with Bad more or not, slowing down his rhythm while he strokes Bad’s head in an attempt to comfort him. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to... to do it,” Bad breathlessly answered as he rests his head on Skeppy’s chest, whimpering softly. 

“Do what, Bad? Be specific, come on.”

“I want you to fuck me, oh my goodness Skeppy, please, don’t do this to me right now.”

Pleased, Skeppy hums in approval. “You’re so needy.”

“Whose fault is that?” In a snarky tone, Bad asks.

Hearing what he just said, Skeppy clutches Bad’s face in his hand, pulling him roughly. “Come on kitten, don’t bite your master.”

Bad’s eyes widen in surprise from hearing Skeppy call him kitten. “I- I’m sorry.”

“Good.” Skeppy pressed a soft peck on Bad’s nose, then proceeds to pull down his white panties, releasing the hard, throbbing cock. “Look at you, so pretty.” He complimented, his fingertip pressing on the head of Bad’s dick, and his finger moved in a circular motion around the hole.

“Fu... dge—” Bad threw his head back, his hand clenching on the bed sheet. “Sgeppy... yes, please, more,” he moaned out.

“Do you like it?” Asking an obvious question, Skeppy grips the whole length and his thumb presses down on the tip. 

Whining, Bad rested his head on the crook of Skeppy’s neck. “Yes, yes, so much, I like it so much.” 

Hearing the reply, Skeppy’s erection only grew bigger, his boxers getting tighter and tighter as they go. When it started to feel painful, he supported himself up with his knees and slid down his boxers to let his erection sprung in front of Bad’s face, earning himself a really entertaining expression from the man. He _audibly_ whimpered at the sight of it, his breath hitching. To let him have a better view, Skeppy lifts up his skirt and held it up with his left hand.

“You know what to do,” he stroked Bad’s jawline with his finger, prompting him to look at his face. 

Albeit a little hesitant, Bad positioned himself on his knees and leaned forward, pressing open mouthed kisses at the tip of Skeppy’s cock. Then he goes further to the base, repeatedly teasing Skeppy who’s holding himself back from pushing his throbbing dick down Bad’s throat. He looks up to Skeppy with doe eyes, smiling wickedly before pushing the tip into his mouth and hollowing his mouth.

“Fuck, Bad, just go,” He demanded, hand settling atop Bad’s head. 

Bad giggles, pushing deeper towards the base and hums, then goes back and forth right after. “Yeah, just like that— oh god,” Skeppy praised, sighing shakily.

Skeppy’s eyes flutter close and open once in a while, the warmth of Bad’s mouth enveloping him wholly. When he looks down, he noticed that Bad’s been pumping his own cock back and forth while he sticks his ass out, the butt plug prettily dangling there on display. As Bad looks up to Skeppy, he released the dick in his mouth and let a trail of drool connect from the head of Skeppy’s cock to his lips, but he wipes it immediately.

“Sorry, that was disgusting,” he apologized, but Skeppy only gave him a look.

“Really? You’re saying this while you’re giving me head,” he laughs softly, “that was actually really hot, you were so good.”

With the compliment he earned, Bad became more determined and went to give tender kisses on Skeppy’s inner thigh. “Oh my god, Bad, when did you learn this?”

“Mm... this might be my first time with a man, but I’m not a virgin, you know.” 

“Suuure,” Skeppy replied skeptically.

“What, I can’t be experienced in s—”

Bad couldn’t finish his sentence; Skeppy shut him with a long, needy kiss on the lips. He urged Bad to open his mouth and bites on his bottom lip, nibbling slowly as their teeth clash with each other. “Shut up,” he whispers in between the kiss. “Bend over, baby.”

Just like that, Bad flipped over and laid on his stomach to present his ass towards Skeppy. He buries his face into the pillow in front of him, feeling embarrassed once again. “Skeppy why are you just staring?” He asked, voice muffled from the pillow.

“Don’t mind me, just admiring the view,” Skeppy teased by running his fingertip up and down through Bad’s spine then down to just atop his entrance. 

Due to the stimuli, Bad shudders and moans into the pillow, arching his back even more. The motion made Skeppy smile and he placed kisses all around Bad’s ass hole all while slightly tugging on the furry plug. He could feel the excess lube oozing out from Bad, but he took the bottle of lube on the night stand anyway, to prevent Bad from experiencing unnecessary pain. “Bad, where do you keep the condoms?”

“Uh, I think they’re in the drawer of my night stand,” he responded, sounding almost drunk.

Then Skeppy searched the drawer, finding just a single piece of condom in there, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. “So you knew it’s gonna happen.”

Heavily lidded eyes gazed at Skeppy, the edges of his lips tugged up, “Maybe.”

“You really are a bad boy, huh?” The raven-haired man said, ripping open the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolls it down his dick. “I’m gonna prep you first.”

Bad nods, and Skeppy pours a generous amount of lube onto his hand. He pulled out the plug very gently, leaving Bad empty and yearning to be filled again. “Quick, please...” Bad urged.

“If you keep telling me what to do, we might need a safe word, Bad.” Skeppy warned, circling his finger on Bad’s entrance, teasing the aching muscles. “Be patient.”

After he’s done teasing the man below him, he ever so gently inserts his middle finger as it easily slips in without any needless force put into it. He bent down to kiss Bad’s burning red nape and press their bodies together while he inserts another finger which also doesn’t require too much force to go in. Once again, he inserts the last finger and coos at Bad, calling him pretty and whispering comforting words into his ears, all while his fingers are still fucking Bad’s hole.

“Yeah, look at you, so ready to receive me.” He placed a kiss behind Bad’s ear.

“Sgeppy...” Bad breathed, turning his head to find Skeppy’s lips and gave him a lazy peck on the corner of his mouth. “... I love you; Sgeppy I love you.”

“Love you too, Bad,” Skeppy reassures, smiling into the kiss. 

When Bad’s entrance felt loose enough, Skeppy lined up his dick with the muscle, pressing the tip and pulling out multiple times until he finally thrusted his whole length into Bad. It felt unfamiliar to be completely filled, and he whimpered, “Oh my goodness, Sgeppy you— finally...”

“Hm? What’s that? You’ve been waiting like a good boy for a log time, haven’t you?” Skeppy asks, pulling out and pushing in again. “Do you think of me when you jerk off, Bad? Maybe when you play with your dirty little hole?”

“Yes! Yes, fuck, I think about you all the time,” he admits, ignoring his own language rule. 

Skeppy bites his lip, seeing how perfect Bad looks from his point of view. His hand slithers from Bad’s back, down to his chest, and strokes his hard nipple. He also paced faster and faster, causing Bad to touch himself, pumping his dick along as Skeppy pounds into him. Bad’s free hand was visible to Skeppy, and dear god was he hanging on to his life by clenching onto the bed frame. The hottest thing about it was the fact that despite being his first time, Bad was receiving his dick so well, so easily.

“Bad, I want to see your face... fuck, come here.” Skeppy leads Bad to turn his body without pulling out, seeing his wrecked face for the first time.

His whole body was flushed red, heated and sweating. The marks Skeppy left on his neck and jaws were still very visible, scattered all over him. They lock their eyes with each other as Skeppy connects their foreheads together to melt into another kiss. Skeppy also started to work his hips and thrusted back and forth again, gaining pace. The longer he went, the sloppier Bad’s kisses are, causing him to chuckle. Bad shut him up by kissing him again, his hands wrapped around Skeppy’s neck to deepen the kiss.

Skeppy rolls his hip, feeling the pleasure building up in his stomach, and he tossed his head back, moaning so loud it’s almost embarrassing. Bad was also becoming more vocal with his moans, no longer covering his mouth or muffling himself with a pillow. It wasn’t very long until Skeppy yearned for release.

“I’m so close, baby, you’re so perfect,” Skeppy praised, gripping Bad’s thighs harder and kisses them. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Bad, I love you so much.”

“Sgeppy... fuck, I love you too.” He arches his back, also feeling that he’s very close to cumming.

Just before he came, Skeppy pulled out and pressed their cocks flush together and jerked themselves off until the long-awaited release came, the heat building up in their stomachs exiting through spurts of their cums. 

“MMmfuck—” Bad’s eyes rolled to the back of his head while he came, his ejaculation dripping down from his cock to his stomach. Everything was spinning and he wasn’t thinking about anything, it was just a complete blur in his mind. 

Seeing Bad recoil under him, Skeppy bends down to spread kisses all over his body as he cums. “Oh god, I... ha...” he sighs into Bad’s navel.

They stare at each other in silence for a few seconds before Skeppy collapses atop of Bad, burying his face into Bad’s hickey-invested neck. The brown-haired man laughs, his hand slowly stroking on Skeppy’s silky smooth hair as he regulates his own breathing. “Skeppy, are you okay?”

“How am I supposed to be okay after _that_ ,” he says, rolling over to Bad’s side. “Holy shit, Vurb’s tweets became a reality.”

“Mm, yeah... I’m glad they did.” Bad exhales, his eyes fluttering close. 

“Bad?” Skeppy sits up, supporting himself with his elbows to see that Bad’s knocked out completely. He smiles fondly while he looks at Bad’s peaceful expression, deep in his sleep, and kisses his forehead.

* * *

When Bad woke up, his body felt sore all over, especially his back, but he felt warm and cozy. Confused, he noticed that he’s already in his pajamas instead of the sailor outfit. He sat up and Skeppy was nowhere to be found in his room. 

“Skeppy?” he calls out, but no one answered. 

Starting to get concerned, he stands up from his bed but felt immense ache on his back, so he sat back down on the bed. “Right, we did _that_...” he ponders, the memory from a few hours ago almost too similar to a dream.

This time, he stands up slower and made sure to support himself by leaning to the walls around him. He went out of his room and peek to see if Skeppy’s in the living room, but he wasn’t, so he went to the kitchen where he found Skeppy facing the kitchen counter. Only god knows what he’s doing.

“Skeppy?” When Bad calls out again, Skeppy visibly flinched in surprise.

“Wh—?” He turns around, “Bad! Fuck, you surprised me.”

“Sorry... um, what are you doing?”

Embarrassed, Skeppy rubs the back of his neck as he leans back to the kitchen counter. “Well, I wanted to make you dinner, y’know like in those romantic movies where you cook for your partner after sex?”

What Skeppy said made Bad’s heart flutter, making him visibly blush happily. “You cooked for me?”

“Well, I couldn’t cook so,” he laughs, revealing chick-fil-a’s take outs behind him. He was unpacking the food and putting them on plates, until Bad caught him in the kitchen. “Sorry.”

“Aw...” Like the sweet person that he is, Bad was content anyways. He walked over to Skeppy and wraps his hands around Skeppy’s body, hugging him tight. “It’s okay, it’s still very sweet okay, I love you either way.”

“Bad... I love you. Thank you.” They felt warmth in each other’s embrace and hugged for a while, unable to let go of the ease they feel while they’re together. 

“Does— does this mean that we’re, um, dating now?”

“No,” that one word made Bad’s heart drop to his stomach, but Skeppy continues, “aren’t we practically married since like, a year ago?”

“Oh!” The tension in Bad’s chest suddenly releases and he laughs, “Yeah, we are I guess.”


End file.
